Dreams
by tastebuds
Summary: In which Haji is a mere street kid and luck is on his side, AU. HajixSaya, romance. For Bella aka Jessesgirl1549.


Project ID: Dreams  
Fandom: Blood+  
Pairing: SayaHaji.  
Word Count: 1,3896  
Author Talk: For Bella. (Jessesgirl1549)

Summary: [AUish.] In which Haji is a mere street kid looking for a better life and luck is on his side.

* * *

It was cold and dark tonight, he noted sourly. He hated the dark.

He was not scared of it; he simply did not like it.

The night brought some many things. Negative things like robbery, murder, theft and nightmares.

He never thought the night would bring something positive, like a savior. Never in a million years.

He continued down the dark street with nothing in mind, just surviving through his hunger tonight. His head down, hopes gone he crashed into something and fell.

Looking up from the ground, he saw the pale face of a beautiful woman and cringed. She looked down on him with mesmerizing ruby eyes.

Scrambling to his feet, he looked at her, "Er, sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to do that. Honest." He apologized quickly, intent on running 'til he could not see the blinking sign anymore. She looked rich; and rich people did not like street kids. This was a fact he knew all too well, but before he got to run, she called to him.

"Hey, come here." She spoke with an aristocratic accent. He panicked, but found himself unable to deny her voice and turned around anyway. She had her head cocked to the side and one hand on her hip, a small smile adorned her face. "You weren't thinking of running were you?" She chuckled lightly. "I ran track for five years kid, I would catch you in a matter of seconds." She squatted down to his level. "Why are you still over there? Come over here."

His feet moved on their own toward the stranger. He shivered the whole way, his scrappy jacket doing nothing to help the bitter cold of the night. He stood directly in front of her, cheeks ablaze.

"Why are you out so late? You're only what, 10? Your parents should be worried sick." She exclaimed slightly put out.

She guessed his age right, he mused. "The parents you speak of are dead to me." He answered for unknown reasons. "They sold me to another family for a loaf of bread and some pocket change some three years ago. I have not seen them since."

She held her hand to her mouth in surprise. "And let me guess, you've run away from your current family?" She asked curiously.

"Not quite. They simply kicked me out." He told her looking up at the blinking bistro sign. 'Espoir', he said inwardly. 'Hope.'

"Well, it's decided then." She said with a huge grin. He turned to look at her.

"It is about time I left…" He started.

"Nonsense, because you're coming home with me." The ruby-eyed woman said happily.

The dark-haired boy, in pure shock, fainted.

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

The first thing Haji realized when he woke up was that he was warm. He looked down and saw himself wrapped in soft dark red and gold satin sheets. He looked around the room and saw that it was huge.

He did not belong here.

Jumping out of the bed with a quickness he never knew he possessed, he tried to find is clothes. Not finding any he looked at the window as a means of escape when the door slid open.

"Oh! You're awake." A small boy with ash-brown hair stood at the entrance. "I brought you some clothes. Why don't you take a shower so we can talk?" The brown haired boy spoke with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Riku, by the way. What's your name?" This boy, Riku, stood in front of him. "I'm Haji, er, nice to meet you." He spoke mechanically.

"Okay! I'll let you take your shower now." Riku bounced on the bed. "Don't forget to scrub behind your ears!"

Haji smiled, 'I won't.'

Upon stepping into the shower, Haji thought he had gone to heaven. The water spraying down on his back was pure bliss and for once, he felt trouble free. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed until his skin was red and his hair free of all tangles. Not forgetting Riku's warning, he scrubbed behind his ears once more.

He looked on the vanity and saw a toothbrush and a tube of paste on it, thanking them for the opportunity to brush his teeth.

He put on the undergarments in the restroom, not quite comfortable to change in front of the happy boy in the bedroom. Walking back out, Riku was still on the bed smiling. "Oh hey, I thought you fell asleep the shower." Riku's smile reached ear to ear, making Haji smile too. "I wanted to, but I knew you'd get worried."

Haji slid on the t-shirt and jeans finding they were a perfect fit. He put on the socks and looked at Riku. "Ready for breakfast? There are some people waiting to see you."

That did not sit well with Haji and he felt a wave of anxiety. "Uhm ,okay. You'll be there, right?" He hoped his new-found friend would be there.

"Of course I will! You'll love them. Promise." Riku then grabbed Haji's hand and dashed out of the room at breakneck speed.

* * *

Breaking through the double doors like a pro-linebacker, Riku caught his breath. "Hey everyone. He's awake, he's awake!" Riku jerked the frail boy into the room.

Smiling, Riku said, "Okay. Time for introductions. You see that red head over there? That's Kai, my brother. The pretty long-haired blonde woman sitting at the bar is his fiancé, Irene. The two guys smoking by the window are David and Akihiro." Riku took a deep breath. "The dark-skinned fellow is Lewis. The girl with purple hair is Lulu and the boy on the ground is Charles. He's autistic so you'll have to work with him. Uuuuhm, oh, the guy by the paint easel is Nathan, he's…different. Oh, the woman laying on the couch over there? That's auntie Diva."

Haji glanced at Riku, question shined in his eyes. Riku laughed, "Yes, her real name is Diva. She's Saya's twin sister. Speaking of Saya, where is she?"

Suddenly a feminine voice rang from behind them. "I'm right behind you."

Haji yelped and jumped nearly three feet in the air.

Everyone in the room let out a chuckle. Well, Kai was howling but…whatever. The dark-haired boy stood there, face redder than a tomato but, he couldn't help but laugh as well.

After Riku's giggles died down, he turned to Haji and they both looked at the woman behind them. "And this woman here Haji, is the one who brought you here yesterday. Her name is Saya." Haji looked into the woman's eyes.

"Why hello for a second time. Haji, right?" She reached out and pulled him into a warm tight hug. "Do you remember what I said, before you promptly passed out?" She looked at him.

"..yes. I do recall. You said, 'You're coming home with me.'" He repeated, not noticing the tears in his eyes.

"That's right." She stood up and walked to the refrigerator.

She tossed him and Riku a can of grape juice. Lulu and Charles stood up to catch theirs.

She looked at him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Welcome home, Haji."

He remembered the name of the restaurant last night, _'Hope'_.

* * *

Fin.  
Happy birthday girl!

_Disclaimer: Not mine._


End file.
